Rocking the World
by ame-ame
Summary: Kagome is a teenage superstar, starting out on her first world tour with Miroku, Sango, and Buyo, her cat. Life was almost perfect... But something--or someone--was missing. [AU][On-HoldNot Going To Finish]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ~ Roses are red ~ Violets are blue ~ I no own ~ So you no sue ~ ^^; ~  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! ^^; Well, this idea has just been poking at my mind- *rubs her bruise* OW-so I just had to write it! The pairing in this fic is a secret, but you should be able to figure it out from my other ones.  
  
*Kag and Inu kissing in a tree*  
  
*sighs* -_-' And that.  
  
Oh well!  
  
I hope you like...  
  
One more thing: REVIEW OR DIE!! BWUHAHAHAHA-HA-*hack* oO;  
  
This is an AU [alternate universe] fic!  
  
*  
  
Prologue: A Superstar  
  
*  
  
Sunday, June 16, 2003  
  
Hey! This is me, Kag, writing in my new journal. I'm going to write everything here, because my brain is getting tired from keeping it all up there. So, you know? I'm kinda taking a load off my back. And believe me, it's a BIG one.  
  
I'm Kagome Higurashi-  
  
-and I'm a sixteen-year-old teenage superstar.  
  
Your typical fantasy, right? The teen that gets discovered by some multi- millionaire guy with studios all over the earth.  
  
Well, Midoriko Studios covers most of the earth-excluding Africa and South America.  
  
But you still get the idea!  
  
I love to sing more than almost everything else in the universe!!  
  
My life is almost perfect.  
  
Stress the almost part.  
  
Someone who actually cared about me, besides Sango and Miroku, would be great. My family died before I was born, and I was left alone. Then, about two years ago, I met Sango Taiji on the metro. She was sobbing: her family had just died, and they had all been murdered by her brother Kohaku. She was the only one left. So, we sort of adopted each other as sisters. She came with me, and we both lived at the Sunset Shrine my family had owned, right in the outskirts of Tokyo, off of the yen my mother had left.  
  
A year later we met Miroku from Midoriko Studios. He found me singing 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy at a karaoke party.  
  
What was he doing there, you might ask?  
  
Well, you might ask, but you really do not want to know what he was doing.  
  
Trust me.  
  
Anyway, he gave me his business card. I called, and got an interview with Midoriko Kikyo herself.  
  
So, that's why I'm getting ready to tour the world with a perverted agent named Miroku; my best friend and sister, Sango; and Buyo, my cat.  
  
All singers have a sort of pen-name, right?  
  
Well, I got mine from the strangest of places. That didn't stop me though. I refused to work with the studio if they didn't go with my name-but oddly enough Midoriko liked it.  
  
I got it from the shrine I live in, and the heirloom jewel I wear around my neck, the 'Jewel of Four Souls', or the Shikon no Tama.  
  
I'm Shikon no Miko.  
  
*  
  
With a sigh, Kagome put down her pen and journal, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face into the soft, cotton, pillow.  
  
Today was the day.  
  
She grasped the soft comforter and snuggled in one last time.  
  
This was the day that she started her tour. Grinning into the plush pillow, she launched herself into the air and out of her bed.  
  
"I'M GOING TO TOUR THE WORLD! WHEEEE! YEA HEA!"  
  
Kagome danced around the room, her fuzzy blue kitty pajamas flying off as she ran towards the bathroom, literally 'bouncing off the walls'.  
  
She stopped in front of her mirror, posed, and started dancing like a hyper teen with a $100 gift certificate for the mall, and clapping as she yelled a very bouncy song at the top of her lungs.  
  
"UPSIDE DOWN! BOUNCIN' OFF THE CEILING!"  
  
She grinned at her reflection, flinging raven hair everywhere as she exuberantly bopped her head to the song.  
  
"INSIDE OUT! STRANGER TO THIS FEELIN'!"  
  
Kagome's journal lay forgotten, the mood of the words contrasting with the mood of the hyper teen. She was a very dramatic writer, and made everything seem worse than it was-maybe that was why she had never kept a journal before?  
  
She clapped the beat of the song as she bounced up and down into the bathroom.  
  
"GOT NO CLUE! WHAT I SHOULD DO~OO!"  
  
Her voice echoed as she threw of the rest of her clothes and hopped into the shower, throwing back her hair.  
  
As she opened her mouth to sing the next line, the words were stolen by the equally hyper and sugar crazy girl next door.  
  
"I'LL GO CRAZY! IF I CAN'T GET NEXT TO-AHH! PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN' ROOM!"  
  
Sango slammed the door in Miroku's face, pulling the towel tighter around her body.  
  
Kagome snickered, and then hollered the next word of the song.  
  
"-YOU!"  
  
Kagome grabbed a towel and bounced back out of the bathroom.  
  
She pulled on a pair of jean capris, a black baby doll tee that stated 'I'll rock your world!', and black ankle socks before bounding out of her room, hairbrush in hand. Kagome vaulted down the stairs, jumping off at the end and landing feet first on Miroku, who twitched and groaned at the weight on his chest.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall, Miroku!"  
  
The seventeen year old boy just lay there; thanking kami she didn't have high-heels on like she had been wearing on recording day.  
  
He had been assigned to live with Kagome and Sango as a 'guardian', but it turned out that he had just become Kagome's 'brother' and agent, and Sango's 'friend'.  
  
Well, more like 'rival'.  
  
Or was it she had become his 'romantic interest'? Something like that, anyway.  
  
Kagome was followed by Sango, who had jumped over the fallen boy, making sure to keep herself out of his range.  
  
Kagome had heated up to bowls of oatmeal, and she sat at the table shoveling hers.  
  
The plane for America was in two hours, and Shikon no Miko had to roll.  
  
*  
  
YAY! You like? ^^; Yes! R & R, PWEEZE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: -_-' I already told you!  
  
A/N: YAY! Chappy 2! Sorry bout the wait. Don't kill me!  
  
*ducks objects chucked by random reviewers*  
  
ENJOY!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to the U.S!  
  
*  
  
Sunday, June 16, 2003  
  
I can't believe it! I'm on a plane-to AMERICA! OMG-this is so cool!  
  
Even though I speak (and sing) English very well, I've never actually BEEN there!  
  
I'm writing this on the Airplane, and I even have my own private section. Well, Miroku and Sango are here too-but it was saved for 'Shikon no Miko'!!  
  
Today has been perfect.  
  
Well, we DID almost get trampled by millions of fans, but Miroku cleared a path for us.  
  
I have to say, his method was unique-it include his hands, the butts of many people, and many MANY bumps on the head.  
  
Sango provided the last part with a vengeance.  
  
I better tell you the story from the beginning.  
  
After breakfast, Sango and I had slipped on some shoes, nearly tripping over Miroku to get to the taxi.  
  
Stupid pervert, always in the way!  
  
Well, when we finally all got squished into the backseat (after many arguments over seating arrangements, and more bumps on the head); the taxi drove us to the airport.  
  
Sango and I were discussing wardrobes-black & pink or white & green? (we settled on all that is shiny ^^;)-but Miroku didn't seem too interested in anything but how tightly the fitted. I wonder why?  
  
Hm...  
  
Once we got to the airport, the afore mentioned stampede took place, and then the afore mentioned escape followed.  
  
We just made it to the plane.  
  
See ya!  
  
*  
  
Kagome slipped her journal into the front pocket of the seat, and stretched her arms, yawning.  
  
The morning had been hectic, and excitement could only last for so long before becoming exhaustion.  
  
Pulling her hair back out of her face, she reached for the caramel latté that sat in the cup holder, looking very appealing at the moment. Kagome brought the cup to her lips, taking a sip. Post putting it down, the superstar gazed out the window, as if something had caught her eye.  
  
It was a face.  
  
Kagome blinked, and it was gone.  
  
"Kami", she murmered to herself, "I must be more tired than I thought."  
  
Kagome rested her head back against the head-rest again, but she couldn't fall asleep. The face she had seen in the window wouldn't leave her sight. It had looked male.  
  
Who was he?  
  
.  
  
And why was he in her head?!  
  
*  
  
YAY! You like? ^^; Yes! R & R, PWEEZE! 


End file.
